Indiana Jones and the Lost Tribe of the Aztecs
by Skyler VonDetton
Summary: A childhood friend returns to ask him a favor that will forever change history, and his life. Updated as of 09-23
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Indiana Jones, or any other recognizable name in this story.  
  
Indy raced to his office after the last class of the day. He knew students would swamp him with questions on this weekend's homework assignment. He quickly hurried past his secretary who was about to say something and went into his office. Indy was surprised to see a woman sitting in his desk chair with her legs crossed on top of his desk.  
  
"Glad to see your not dead yet Jones." The woman laughed folding her arms. Indy was in shock. "Ren?" He asked in disbelief, as he quickly looked her over. She had the same blue eyes, tanned skin, and sarcastic voice.  
  
The woman leaned back in the chair and laughed. "Goodness Jones you look like your about to have a heart attack, what are you surprised to see me?"  
  
Indy's shock was replaced by the sudden irritation he normally felt around her and pushed her feet off his desk. "Well considering I haven't heard from you in seven years, yes." He motioned for her to get out of his seat.  
  
"Well from what I've heard you've been in Egypt several times in the past few years and haven't even bothered to leave me a message." She told him getting up and moving so she sat at the end of his desk.  
  
"I was busy," He told her with a grin. "With who I wonder, tell me was it Marion?" Ren asked her eyes narrowing.  
  
Indy shrugged his shoulders, he knew that's why Ren and him never got past being good friends, because he was 'too friendly,' as she put it and he knew it disgusted her.  
  
"God Indy do you even remember who you have sex with anymore?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Why are you here Ren?" He asked leaning forward in his chair. Ren gave a small sigh and pulled out a letter from one of her pant pockets.  
  
"You never did wear skirts," He mused shaking his head at how much she hadn't changed. Ren gave him a look but handed it to him.  
  
Indy took the letter and opened it, the handwriting looked very familiar. He quickly scanned the note and then looked at the signature on the bottom. His heart nearly dropped, it was signed by Ren's father.  
  
"Ren," He started.  
  
"I know what your going to say Indy, I know everyone thinks he's dead but this is his handwriting and you know as well as I do that his handwriting is as unique as the crystal skulls." She interjected swinging her foot back and forth by the sudden irritation she felt.  
  
Indy sighed and thought for a minute. The last time she'd contacted him it was to tell him her dad died while going to South America. Indy had been close to her dad; Professor Grant had always treated him like an adult, therefore Indy had respected him and was sad to hear that he had died. But Ren was being irrational; he couldn't be alive after all these years.  
  
"Ren it's impossible, he couldn't have written this." He told her gently not wanting to flat out tell her that it was bogus.  
  
"You're still alive after all these years so why is it impossible for him to be?" Indy knew Ren had a point.  
  
"When did you get this?" He asked her after a few seconds.  
  
"About two weeks ago," She confirmed looking down at her feet. "Why'd you come to me?" He asked still surprised at her being there. "Because I knew how much he meant to you, and you to him. And I was hoping you would help me." Indy sighed and looked at the letter once again to see his name mentioned and he read that sentence.  
  
You could use Indy's help, I'm afraid you cant do this alone, not with what's at stake.  
  
Indy looked up at Ren to see her staring at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Ren I don't see how I can help with me having to be here Monday and meeting with the museum on Saturday I just don't see how I can do anything." He told her avoiding her gaze.  
  
Ren looked at him hard for a moment then took the letter from his hand and hot up. "Fine, forget I ever came to you for help, forget I even existed." She said getting up and heading for the door. Indy watched her stop right before going out and turn to look at him.  
  
"Have a good life Henry Jones." She taunted then turned on her heel and walked out, gently closing the door.  
  
Indy sat at his desk for a minute and decided to grade some of the papers stacked on his desk. He knew he wouldn't see Ren again; he blew it for the last time. Of all the names she'd ever called him Henry stung the most.  
  
After only grading half of the test his conscience won and he quickly got up, grabbed his hat, briefcase, and coat and opened his window. He'd done this several times but for some reason it was more difficult, nevertheless he crawled out of his window and planted his feet on the ground.  
  
Looking around he saw Ren walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. He quickly walked after her. "Ren!" He called out, she didn't even slow down. "I know you can hear me so don't pretend you don't." He said quickly catching up to her.  
  
"I wasn't pretending I didn't, I was choosing to ignore you." She replied not even looking at him as he walked instep with her. 'That's Ren,' he thought grimly.  
  
"Look I've changed my mind." He told her. "Forget it, I don't need your help." She told him matter of factly. Indy grabbed her arm and stopped, making her stop too.  
  
"Your dad thought you did." He reminded with a grin. "You think you're just so cute don't you?" She asked jerking her arm away from his grasp. "I try." He told her still grinning.  
  
"Go to hell," She said angrily. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked casually, it wasn't the first time she'd told him that. Ren just looked at him and walked on.  
  
"You know where I live!" He told her. "Don't hold your breath," She told him cruelly but Indy knew he'd see her there.  
  
Author's note: Please tell me what you think, I don't care if you flat out hate it but please review and tell me why. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Once again I don't own any recognizable name in this story. Oh and I'd like to thank ebonezer for reviewing.If you want to read anything read her stuff.. its pretty cool..  
  
"Yeah dad, you're never going to guess who was in my office today." Indy said into the phone shifting through the few letters that were on the small table.  
  
Dr. Jones wondered for a moment then shrugged. "I have no idea," He told his son.  
  
"Ren Grant," Indy told him with a smile picking up one of the letters from the museum and opening it.  
  
"Ren?" The older Jones asked in disbelief as the image of her as a teen came into his head. "Well how is she?" He asked not hearing from her since her dad died.  
  
"Oh she's fine." Indy said tossing the letter aside deciding to read it later. "Rather than she thinks she got a letter from her dad."  
  
"Good god,"  
  
"Yeah, she got it a few weeks ago. It told her he was still alive and that he wanted her to meet him." Indy told him trying to remember what else it said.  
  
"Well why did she come to you?"  
  
'Thanks dad,' Indy thought. "In the letter it told her that she needed my help. And why wouldn't she come to me?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Oh well, I just thought after how you two parted last time she wouldn't be on friendly terms with you," Dr. Jones reminded and Indy winced at the memory of the fight.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think she wanted too, but sine her dad asked her she did."  
  
"Well what did you say?" The older Jones asked impatiently.  
  
As soon as Indy was about to reply a knock was heard on the door. "Hey someone's at the door, hold on." Indy told his father setting down the receiver and going to the door.  
  
Indy opened to find Ren standing at the door. He was about to make smart comment when he noticed tears were glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Ren what's wrong?" He asked as she just stood there. Ren closed her eyes and for a second he thought she was going to faint. "Indy, he needs our help." She said in a low tone.  
  
Indy gently pulled her into the house and into the living room where the receiver still sat on the table. He ignored it for the moment and watched as Ren began to pace around the room.  
  
"There was another note waiting for me when I got back at the hotel," She began to explain. Indy sat down in one of the chairs and waited for her to continue.  
  
"But it wasn't from him," She moaned. "It was from someone who told me NOT to come to South America or he WOULD end up dead."  
  
As she walked by Indy grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards him. To his surprise she sat down in his lap and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I just want him back Indy," She sobbed. Indy protectively wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on top of her head. "I know," He assured.  
  
He knew if this was any other woman in his arms he would probably be thinking about how great the night was going to be but he didn't.  
  
Ren and him weren't like that, sure he liked her but they had always been just really great friends from the beginning. And from what he understood on their last encounter that's all they ever would be.  
  
He quickly turned his attention back to his friend who was looking up at him.  
  
"Why do I always come back to you Jones?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
Indy was about to open his mouth when Ren noticed the receiver was sitting on the table. "Uhh, Indy whose on the other line?"  
  
Indy quickly remembered his dad and reached out to grab the phone. "Dad? Are you still there?" He asked hoping his father was.  
  
"Yes, and is that Ren?" His father asked completely shocked to hear her voice.  
  
"Who is it?" Ren asked just above a whisper. 'My dad' Indy mouthed. Ren's eyes grew wide and she grabbed the phone away from him.  
  
"Dr. Jones?" She asked in complete shock.  
  
"Ren! How nice to hear from you!" The older Jones greeted warmly.  
  
Indy stared in amusement as Ren got up from his lap and started walking around talking to his dad. 'Always did seem to get along with him,' He thought with a shake of his head.  
  
Ren always seemed to be perfect. She always got good grades, always had a good head on her shoulders, was drop dead gorgeous, and was one of the greatest friends he'd ever had.  
  
But the key word was seemed. He knew more about her than she probably knew about herself. He knew of her strengths, her weaknesses, her fears, her likes, dislikes. The only thing he didn't know was why the hell she wasn't already married.  
  
"Yes well, Indy and I's last adventure was when we were sixteen, I think we can handle ourselves now." Ren said with a grin turning around to face Indy, who had the identical grin on his face. Their last adventure was the one neither would forget any time soon.  
  
"Yes, I will. I always did bring him back in one piece, but I cant promise you he'll be alive, since he is getting old."  
  
"We're the same age sweetheart." He reminded playfully getting up from the seat and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't touch me Jones," Ren warned slapping his arms. "Really Dr. Jones, why couldn't Indy pick up your manners?"  
  
"Just testing the line," He assured and Ren rolled her eyes. 'God I wonder if she'll ever let me kiss her again.' He wondered then smacked himself at the thought getting an odd stare from Ren.  
  
"And no Indy, you'll have more luck kissing the Queen of England."  
  
"Damnit how do you do that?" He asked in surprise. She was always seeming to be able to read his thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh all right. Yes, I will make it a priority to go out and see you. Bye."  
  
Indy watched as Ren hung up the phone and tossed her dark raven hair behind her back.  
  
"Hairs gotten longer," He commented noticing that it came down clear to her waist. She turned and gave him a 'how stupid are you again' stare.  
  
"Yes well I've had some time to grow it out since your dream of becoming a barber failed miserably." She said with a laugh. Indy had to laugh with her.  
  
She was referring to when he'd gotten dared to chop it off when she was asleep on night while she and a few of their friends went out camping. He had done it and nearly got killed for it.  
  
"I'm still not sure wither I like it or not," He told her teasingly. She smiled at him then remembered why she was there.  
  
"Look I love going down memory lane and all, but why we're chatting my dad's somewhere out in South America waiting for us."  
  
Indy nodded and stood there for a moment. "So you're going to let me come along?"  
  
Ren gave him another look. "If you don't hurry I wont."  
  
"So what am I supposed to tell Marcus?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Tell him.." She trailed off trying to think of an excuse. "Tell him your taking a well earned vacation."  
  
"I'm not sure about the well earned part, but a vacation sounds lovely to me." He said and hurried upstairs to pack knowing that this trip was going to be no less than amazing. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Indy!" Ren hissed in his ear. "We're going to get into trouble again and I just got ungrounded yesterday and would like it to be that way for a while."  
  
"We wont get into trouble," Indy promised giving her a cocky grin.  
  
"Famous last words." She mumbled but nevertheless followed him to the outskirts of town.  
  
Indy smiled to himself. He had only known her for only a month and they had already gotten grounded for one. But they had an instant connection and found out that they both had a knack for getting themselves in difficult situations and for finding trouble.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Ren asked in a soft voice as they took cover from a passerby in the shadows of a barn.  
  
"I'll show you," He said mysteriously taking her hand and leading her behind the large building.  
  
"Okay, Jones, I am SO not going to make out with you." Ren objected.  
  
"Darn," Indy said with mock disappointment.  
  
"What? Where are we going?" Ren demanded to know as he led her over the train tracks.  
  
"I'll show you," Indy told again.  
  
"Great, you wake me up at three in the morning, lead me through a town that I barely know, and wont give me a straight answer when I ask you where we're going." Ren muttered.  
  
"Yep," Indy agreed shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You're a really odd one, you know that?"  
  
Indy nodded and they walked in silence for a while. The sounds of the night engulfing them as the lights from the town became more distant. An owl hooted from somewhere nearby making Ren jump.  
  
"Indy," She whispered getting closer to him.  
  
"What?" He asked tightening his grip on her hand.  
  
"What was that?" She asked and he could almost feel her breath on his neck.  
  
"An owl," He said with a laugh.  
  
"That's not funny," She objected lightly slapping his arm. "We don't have owls in Egypt."  
  
Indy nodded and they continued. She was still very close to him making him feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He gave a small groan and let his grip on her hand lessen. He hated how she confused him.  
  
"Indy are you okay?" Ren asked walking beside him.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." He lied moving a little farther away from her.  
  
"You sure?" She pressed.  
  
"Yes I'm sure now will you please close your eyes?" He asked stopping before they continued anymore.  
  
"Why?" She asked curiously stopping with him.  
  
"Because I want to show you something and I don't want you to see it before hand." He told her motioning for her to close her eyes.  
  
"Okay," She sighed closing her eyes. "I'm going to trust you on this one."  
  
Indy waited for a few seconds and waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't looking before leading her off again.  
*** Indy slowly opened his eyes to find the sun up. He had been having dreams of Ren and himself as kids for the past few nights now and every single time woke up before he could finish the memory.  
  
He blinked a few times before rolling onto his side to find Ren sleeping next to him. They had both agreed to share a room, though Ren promised she'd kill him if he tried anything funny. But he thought it was interesting that she would tolerate sleeping in the same bed with him.  
  
He saw her face twist in pain and heard her mumble something indecipherable. But he knew it was probably about her dad. There was nothing more at that moment that Indy wanted to do than take her in his arms and promise her that they'd find him. Instead he gently pulled a dark strand of loose hair from her face to behind her ear.  
  
Indy watched with interest as she jerked away from his touch and settled herself quite a distance away from him on the large bed. She hadn't ever done that, he'd been the only man alive, that he knew of, that she let within arms reach. The thought of her not trusting him was hurtful. Though he'd never admit it to her or anyone else, ever.  
  
Maybe she wasn't dreaming of her dad, maybe she was dreaming of another man who she let get close. Closer than she let him. Silently Indy pondered on who it could have been and what had happened him.  
  
Ren wasn't the kind of girl you could just forget about in your life and move on. He would know; he spent years trying to. In every woman he met he saw some aspect of her, especially Deirdre.  
  
He knew that's why they were so compatible; Ren and her were so much alike, Deirdre being though the more intimate one. A pang of grief went into him like a knife, sending tears to start forming in the corners of his eyes. Even now it hurt to think of her.  
  
"Indy?" A voice asked from beside him and he looked to see Ren staring up at him, concern written all over her face.  
  
"I'm alright," He told her blinking several times to get the tears away. Ren however sat up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"No your not," She disagreed pulling the sheet up to her knees.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we went on a midnight rendezvous?" He asked trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Yes, how can I forget? You scared the hell out of me when you led me to that cave," She said with a laugh.  
  
"Did we get grounded for one or two weeks after that?" Indy asked remembering how they had almost gotten lost in the tunnels.  
  
"Three," She responded with a grimace. "And I had just gotten ungrounded the day before,"  
  
"Ah the good old days," He commented with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, now all we do is either get fired or get killed for doing stupid things," She replied with a yawn throwing off the sheet and getting up.  
  
Indy didn't reply he was too interested on watching her go move about the room trying to get her clothes together to get changed. They had to find her father. He knew that, he also knew they were pressed for time.  
  
A/N: Deirdre was Indy's wife in the book series. Yes I read them in 8th grade cause there was nothing else even remotely interesting in our school library. Anyways she died and yeah. So yeah that's my little FYI for this chap. Takes me forever to write these things, specially since my beta tester person always presses me to write my POTC fic. SO THANX FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ren hold up!" Indy almost shouted grabbing onto their arm as they got off the train. Ren ignored him for the moment and continued to walk towards the depot.  
  
"What about the luggage?" He asked exasperated stopping and adjusting his fedora.  
  
"You're a man, I think you can manage." She replied walking briskly through the crowed of strangers that were headed towards the now loading train.  
  
Indy shook his head in bewilderment and headed over to the baggage car. Ren always could make him do something for her. 'Damn woman,' He thought with a grin as he found her small bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
It had been almost a week since they got off the boat and had been tracking her father through the depot and hotel mangers, who it seemed, knew her father quite well.  
  
"I'll take that," A quiet familiar voice said and he felt the bag being pulled off his shoulder. "I got it Ren," He assured adjusting it on his shoulder and picking up his own larger bag.  
  
"No, I need it," She told him pulling him away from the train car and over to the station platform. Indy looked at her confused as she unsnapped the straps and begin to dig through it.  
  
"And exactly what are you looking for?" He asked peering into the over stuffed bag as she pulled out a large rolled up shirt and stuffed the bag between her legs as she unrolled the shirt.  
  
"My dad's journal," She said grabbing the black leather book and stuffing it back in the bag. "Is that the bag I gave you?" He asked curiously holding it as she began to flip through the pages. "Mmm hmm." Ren told him nodding her head.  
  
"Don't make enough money to buy a new one?" He asked teasingly, knowing that Ren had more money than he could ever make even if lived to be a hundred.  
  
"Here," Ren said ignoring his comment and moving over next to him and pointing at a small crudely drawn map on the page. "This is where we have to get,"  
  
Indy looked at her and shook hi head. "And how do you propose we do that? You cant trust a single person around here,"  
  
"Please, Indy," Ren said with a sigh and handing him the book. "Watch and learn," And with that she headed off back to the depot. "Urg! Ren hold up!" Indy demanded quickly shoving her book back in the bag and following.  
  
"You really need to learn organization," He told her as he stepped up beside her and handing her the bag. "You have room to talk," She said with a laugh beginning to move through the mob of people trying to get their tickets.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked as she led him out the other end and over to a small bar across the dusty street. "To see an old friend," She said and Indy noticed that she was popping her knuckles, something she only did when she was extremely nervous.  
  
"And who is this old friend?" He asked tightening his grip on the baggage as they entered he dark and sweaty bar. Ren stopped and scanned the room for a moment before heading over to a small table at the back. "Ren!" Indy said annoyed at how she was ignoring him.  
  
It wasn't really that she was annoying him though, the men in the bar were watching her with a lustful stare and he didn't want to cause any trouble this time.  
  
Ren nervously stepped up to the table and set the journal on the wooden surface in front of a man in a light suite. The man slowly tipped his hat up and looked at her momentarily. "Ren Grant," Indy heard him say and he quickly hurried to catch up to Ren as the man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"I should kill you," Indy heard the man seethe and Ren nodded in agreement with him. "But you're not," She told him with a sly grin. Indy had his hand on the holster of his gun and was about to pull it out when the man let go of her and motioned for her to sit.  
  
Indy was completely puzzled at the sudden turn of events and slowly let go of his gun as he came up right behind Ren. "You expect me to believe you?" Indy heard the man ask in disbelief.  
  
Ren shrugged and threw him the journal than turned her head and smiled at Indy. "What's going on?" Indy asked watching intently as the man flipped through the pages.  
  
"I'll explain later," She said with a hint of laughter.  
  
"Whose the friend?" The man asked looking up at her to see Indy leaning over her. "Indiana Jones, I'm sure you've heard of him," She said motioning for Indy to set the bags down and join her.  
  
Indy slowly set down the bags and took the chair next to her as the man nodded and grinned. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that was educational," Indy told Ren with an exasperated sigh as they made their way out of the bar a few hours later.  
  
"Really? I didn't think you spoke Chimooru." She said humoring him.  
  
"I don't, now what the hell did you two talk about?" He wanted to know grabbing onto her arm and pulling her in the direction of a hotel.  
  
"About how we can get to the location of that temple without stirring too much trouble."  
  
"I don't know if you remember or not but you plus me equals more trouble than we can handle sweetheart," He told her with a rueful smile.  
  
"We're not dead now are we so suck it up and face it, I'm not leaving without my dad," She told him defiantly slapping his arm and glaring at him. "And don't call me sweetheart."  
  
Indy shook his head but nevertheless opened the hotel door for her and motioned for her to go in first.  
  
Ren did so but not before quickly taking her bags from his arms.  
  
"Don't trust me now?" He asked teasingly following as they walked in the small somewhat dusty lobby.  
  
She didn't respond but quickly walked up to the reception desk.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" A friendly man with a heavy Spanish accent asked as he looked up to see them.  
  
"We'd like a room for the night," Ren told him readjusting her shoulder bag.  
  
"One or two?" The man asked with a pleasnt smile.  
  
"One," Ren said almost immediately making Indy wonder if he was going to have to sleep on the floor. "Well pay now, kt doesn't matter which room,"  
  
The man looked at her curiously as she handed him bills but shrugged.  
  
"Your names?"  
  
"Josh and Renee Miller," She told him giving Indy a wink.  
  
'Why the hell did she pick Josh?' He wondered as she took the key.  
  
"Honeymooners?" The man asked making Indy laugh. "That obvious?" Ren asked with a smile.  
  
"Have a wonderful evening Mr. and Mrs. Miller," The man said putting the money in a safe underneath the counter.  
  
"Thank you, you too," Ren said taking Indy's hand and leading him towards the staircase.  
  
"Wonderful job Renee," Indy whispered in her ear as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"We might pretend to be married but we aren't going any further than this," She told him turning her face to him and wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Lovely, so am I sleeping on the floor than?"  
  
"No," She laughed checking the door numbers. "We can both sleep on the bed, its not like we haven't done it before,"  
  
'Yeah but we've never pretended to be married before,' He thought tapping her and pointing to the room door. He didn't really like to admit that made him feel awkward. They were just friends after all, but just the thought of her even pretending to be his wife made his stomach clench.  
  
"You look like I've just punched you in the gut," Ren told him looking him over.  
  
"Why'd you pick Josh?" he asked as she put the key in.  
  
"Why not Josh?" She asked looking at him again afraid he was going to pass out.  
  
"Well you could at least have been more original,"  
  
"More original?" She asked curiously opening the door.  
  
"Like George or Jonathan," He told her walking in and sitting down on the double bed.  
  
"Definitely smaller than the last one," She commented turning and shutting the door.  
  
"I didn't notice," He mumbled letting the luggage fall to the floor and closing his eyes.  
  
"Your not sleeping already are you?" She asked turning the lock and looking at him.  
  
"Haven't slept in almost two days, neither have you." He reminded falling back onto the bed to find that it was quite comfortable.  
  
"I'm used to sleep deprivation," She told him sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"Parties keep you out late?" He asked lazily opening one eye. "Cute, real cute," She told him dryly with a glare.  
  
Indy shrugged it off; she was always glaring at him. Especially when he referred to her more privileged life style, which she really didn't take advantage over.  
  
"Well good night then," She said picking up a pillow and whacking his face.  
  
Indy sighed and shook his head. "Are you trying to annoy me so I'll kill you?"  
  
"Maybe," She said stifling a laugh and rolling on her stomach so she was right next to him.  
  
"You know Ren-" He started but the look on her face made him stop. If he told her what was on his mind they'd regret the consequences.  
  
Instead he was quiet and let Ren take off his fedora and play with it.  
  
"Still have it," She muttered to herself running her finger around the brim of the hat.  
  
He nodded. There was something different in her tone of voice. As if she was remembering that day.  
  
She hadn't been on that trip, she had sill been sick from the snakebite she'd gotten the previous week. Though she'd laughed when he told her about it.  
  
"The day you became an ophidiophobic," She said aloud though Indy was sure she was talking to herself.  
  
"Night Ren," He said rolling over to his side and drifting off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Ren," Indy hissed throwing a rock at the second story windowpane.  
  
He waited for a moment until he saw the light turn on and a stiletto figure opened the window.  
  
"Its one o'clock in the morning!" He heard her cry and he could make out her face in the light.  
  
"There's some activity near Begger's Canyon." He told her smiling. He knew she liked him coming at random hours of the night.  
  
"So?" He heard her as she propped her head in her hands.  
  
"So why don't we check it out?" He asked concerned at her big deal tone.  
  
"I'm still kinda sick," Was her soft reply.  
  
"Can I come up than?" He asked immediately without really even meaning to.  
  
"What?" She almost shrieked.  
  
"Can I come up than?" He repeated a little louder.  
  
"Ummm...sure."  
  
In a flash she was gone from the window and he guessed it was to put something else on. Her nightclothes were rather raunchy, not that he cared but still she liked to be modest.  
  
Indy looked around to see if he could find an easy way to get up there and thought he could maybe try to climb up the tree next to her house when a rope ladder came flying from the window and knocked him on the head.  
  
"Ow," He said moving the rope and looking up at her ruefully.  
  
"Sorry," She apologized meekly.  
  
Indy just shrugged and climbed up although wondering why she would have a rope ladder in her room.  
  
He reached her window in no time and Ren helped him through the small window.  
  
"Why do you have that in your room?" He asked with a grin standing up fully.  
  
Ren just shook her head and sat down on her messed up bed.  
  
"How've you been?" she asked crossing her legs and looking at him.  
  
"Bored." Indy confessed, trying not to stare at her thin white shirt.  
  
"What is Frank not keeping you entertained?" She asked with a small laugh.  
  
"No, but how about you?" He asked noting she still looked a little pale.  
  
"Oh I'm alive, cant really complain all that much rather than my fear of snakes has escalated to a point where I cant even stand seeing one,"  
  
"Sorry," Indy apologized sitting next to her. It had been his fault she got bit. He should have never even suggested going out to those caves.  
  
"Its okay, but I heard you got in a bit of a fix yourself. With a mysterious hat man and all,"  
  
Indy shook his head and looked down. "Dad tell you that?"  
  
"No, I doubt he even knows, but I heard it from quite a few people, including the sheriff you little delinquent you,"  
  
He detected a little bit of sarcasm in her voice but nevertheless gave her a look.  
  
"I'm just kidding, shesh, its not like I'm any better I just haven't lived here as long so they don't know me yet."  
  
"But I know you and you are worse," He teased making her blush.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes letting Indy survey her room. It was a dark tan color with shelves lining almost all her walls filled with trinkets and books, a small desk near the window and the bed he was sitting on with the door next to him and a door across the room.  
  
"Hey Indy," She said breaking the silence. He looked at her puzzled at her tone of voice; it sounded a lot quieter and made her sound vulnerable.  
  
"Thanks for helping me back at the caves,"  
  
"No problem," Indy told her becoming a little uneasy at the direction their conversation was going.  
  
"No really, I appreciate it, you didn't have to help but you did,"  
  
"Yeah, it was really no problem. You would have done the same for me,"  
  
"Really now? Are you sure about that?" She asked teasingly leaning in towards him and tapping his wrist.  
  
"I'm not so sure I'd suck venom from your wrist, now if it was from your lips yes, wrist no."  
  
"What?" Indy asked startled at what she just said.  
  
"You heard me Jones, now are you going to kiss me or do I have to make the second move?"  
  
***  
  
Indy woke up groggily as he felt soft fingers trace his face.  
  
"Ren?" He asked disbelievingly as his vision cleared a little and he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand still on his cheek.  
  
"Shh," she whispered putting a finger to his lips to silence him. He was so much fun to watch when he slept.  
  
"Kiss me," Indy asked taking her hand and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Henry Jones!" Ren shouted shooting up from the bed ripping her hand from his quicker than a jackrabbit.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Indy asked sitting up against the headboard as she sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Do what?" She asked nervously popping her knuckles.  
  
Indy leaned in closer to her and she got up from the bed.  
  
"That," He told her as she went over to the mirror. "Why do you keep on distancing yourself from me like I'm going to hurt you?" He asked frustrated.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Ren said a little flustered as she tried to get the bobby pins out of her hair.  
  
"Cut the crap Ren, what happened?" Indy demanded to know getting off the bed, shaking off his sleep, and standing behind her.  
  
"Who was he?" He asked in a lower tone watching her face intently in the mirror as it went red.  
  
Ren bit her lip and continued to try to get the pins out but Indy intervened. Gently he grasped her hands and put them down to her sides and began to take out the pins himself.  
  
"Stop it Jones," Ren hissed turning around suddenly startling him.  
  
"Stop what Ren?" He asked taking a step closer to her.  
  
"Leave me alone," She told him her eyes narrowing.  
  
"A little late now sweetheart," He said humoring her.  
  
Ren turned and tried to get out the door but again Indy stopped her.  
  
"Stop trying to get away from me, the more you fight the harder I try," He told her leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"The more you try the meaner I fight," Ren told him kneeing his groin making him double over in pain.  
  
"So I suggest you stop trying," She advised opening the door and going out leaving Indy on the floor trying to compose himself.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this, my computer's fried so I get to do this stuff like once a month.  
  
To anyone that's also reading my other story To Keep a Promise, its uhhh...done but I gave the disk to my editor to edit so whenever she posts them is when she posts them. As for this I am posting myself so it might take a while to finish.  
  
Thanks for R & R-ing. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. End of the school year and teachers are trying to kill me with projects. One of which I should be doing now but oh well I had this chapter in my head and I just had to write it!  
  
Psycho8: Yes that long "O" word is the fear of snakes. And no, Ren wasn't there that day, the whole thing was that she was sick and stayed home but knew all about it. But thank you VERY much for your nice comment on my work in progress.  
  
Nickolaus Pacione: I've thought about writing originals but I can never seem to finish them. Thank you for taking your time and reviewing!  
  
Dementedpsy: Thanks. Don't know about them being well rendered but I sincerely appreciate that!!!  
  
ievandie: I hope this post will keep you satisfied for a while! I hope you like the POTC one, its actually done!!!  
  
He sat on the bed and waited patiently for Ren to return from her rant. He didn't understand why she reacted like that; she had always told him what was bothering her, even if she initially didn't want to. With a sigh he fell back onto the bed and rubbed his eyes. She'd been gone an hour, giving him time to compose himself.  
  
Ren was more complex than anything he'd ever encountered and predicting what she'd do was harder than predicting what direction the wind was going to blow. Even after all the years he'd known her everyday he learned something new.  
  
"I figured it out!" Ren cried flinging the door open startling him and making him fall off the bed. "The ruins are about 113 miles north of here and the location where my dad described being is about 3 miles east from there,"  
  
Indy slowly got to his knees, propped his chin on the bed and watched as she paced excitedly around the room describing her feat.  
  
"And according to the entry we have to pass through a waterfall, climb up a mountain in the shape of a tarantula and than trek about a mile and a half until we see a large white boulder about the size of a tree trunk where we'll find the village and my father."  
  
"And how are we going to get there sweetheart?" He asked amused at her bubbling anticipation.  
  
"Walk, well, wait." She said pausing and thinking.  
  
"Haven't thought out the details have we?" He asked with a grin knowing that she was a big idea person and not one for details.  
  
"The train runs about another 67 miles north, from there we can walk. It'll take us a few days but its better than hiring some two faced guide who'll ask for twice what he's worth and get us marooned." She told him heading for her bag.  
  
"I'm taking this from experience?" He asked getting up from his knees and sitting on the bed again.  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow morning." She said ignoring his question grabbing a long nightshirt from her bag and going into the bathroom.  
  
"How early?" He asked getting up from the bed and getting his own change of clothes out.  
  
"You'd better not be undressing because I'll only be a minute." Ren shouted through the door.  
  
'Yeah right.' He thought taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.  
  
"We can get on at the 12:30 train," She told him quickly glancing at herself in the mirror.  
  
"You're sure in a hurry aren't you?" He asked with a tease knowing that he was just as anxious to find the village and her father as she was.  
  
"Don't tease me you overgrown-sorry!" Ren apologized slamming the door shut as she opened while he was in the process of taking off his pants.  
  
"I told you I'd be out in a minute!" She shouted at him from the safety of the bathroom.  
  
"All women say that!" He told her pulling his other pair on.  
  
"Of all people you should know I'm not like all women," Ren disagreed with a scowl. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes," He told her grinning like a mad man as she cautiously peeked out of the door.  
  
"You really should listen to me you know." She told him shoving her clothes in her bag.  
  
"What would be the fun in that?" He asked sincerely as he pulled the covers off a side of the bed and sat down.  
  
Ren gave him a glare then focused her attention on getting the pins out of her hair.  
  
"Help?" She asked meekly sitting down on the floor in front of the bed.  
  
Indy leaned over and tried to find the hairpins. "What color are they?"  
  
"Black,"  
  
"Perfect, they camouflage with your hair." He said humoring her as he began to pick them out.  
  
Ren smiled but didn't say anything as his hands massaged her head trying to find all the pins.  
  
"Why don't you wear it down more often?" He asked as more of the hair began to fall down her back.  
  
"Because it's a pain,"  
  
"Than cut it."  
  
Ren turned her head and looked at him. "Is that an offer?"  
  
"No, last time you nearly killed me," He shifted through a section of her hair and grinned. "and I like it longer, makes you look more feminine."  
  
"Are you saying I have physical characteristics of a man Jones?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
"Of course not, you're more of a woman than half the broads in New York."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Ren asked turning completely around on her knees and propping her chin on the bed.  
  
"Very good," He said leaning in closer to her. He waited for her to pull back but she didn't budge, or give any incentive that she was anytime soon.  
  
"Do you think he'll know who I am?" Ren asked suddenly looking down at the bed sheets.  
  
"He'll know," Indy assured her rolling onto his back a little exasperated that every moment they get close she says something that makes him awkward at harboring feelings for her.  
  
"But it's been so long since he's seen me, I hardly look like I used to." She thought aloud.  
  
Indy could tell she was becoming nervous at the prospect of meeting her father again and he gently took one of her hands in his.  
  
"He'll know you, you're a tough one to forget."  
  
"Personal experience?" She asked squeezing his hand.  
  
Indy didn't reply he just leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Night," He said letting go of her hand and rolling onto the farthest side of the bed.  
  
Ren sighed and pushed herself up on the bed as Indy turned off the lamp light.  
  
"Indy?" Ren whispered as she slid under the sheets.  
  
"Hmm?" Indy grunted closing his eyes trying not to think about how close they really were.  
  
Ren scooted closer to where he was and nuzzled her face in his chest. "Thank you."  
  
Indy smiled and let his hand run through her hair knowing she was thanking him for his comment.  
  
"We'll find him Ren," He assured kissing her forehead again as she closed her eyes, not knowing that what they would face would challenge their skills and force them to reveal secrets from their pasts.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh my gosh people I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in forever but I work and have summer school now. Unenthusiastically Hurrah. And I had no internet access so I'm trying to finish this story but please bear with me.  
  
Oh yeah, thanks to all who have reviewed. I havnt read them but I'm glad people are still reading this.  
  
"Ren?" Indy asked tapping her leg with his foot trying to get her attention.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked turning her head from the window to look at him.  
  
"You alright?" He wondered concerned. She'd been staring out the window since they'd gotten on the train over an hour ago.  
  
"I'll be fine," She assured taking a deep breath and yawning. Indy propped his feet on the seat across from him next to Ren before he pulled his hat down over his eyes.  
  
She wasn't okay, since they'd woken up this morning she wasn't all there, she kept zoning out when they'd been talking. And he was worried that if her father really was dead what she would be like.  
  
When Dr. Grant went missing and was later pronounced dead Ren went almost insane. She had never moved out of his house, even though her father told her she could. Ren had shared her father's passions, as well as almost idolized him. They had the exact opposite relationship of what Indy and his father had shared.  
  
Though even Indy had to admit he and his father were still having serious communication problems. Especially since he and Ren's falling out. That had been the worst confrontation with Ren he had ever had and hoped it would be the last.  
  
There had been a lot of yelling and screaming and the throwing of miscellaneous objects at one another that day. As well as many curses and harsh words directed at each other. Ren had stormed out of her own apartment it had been that bad, and they hadn't talked since the day not so long ago when he opened his office door to see her sitting in his chair.  
  
"Indy?" Ren asked scared he'd fallen asleep.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked tilting his hat back to look at her. She had this tone in her voice that made him nervous for some odd reason.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to know weather you were asleep or not," She told him before she turned her gaze back to the window.  
  
Indy frowned but closed his eyes and settled back comfortably in the seat.  
  
Ren stared silently out the train window as the trees went passing by at a headache pace. Indy had fallen asleep about half an hour ago leaving her alone in the train compartment with her thoughts.  
  
She had known Indiana Jones for years, and he hadn't changed much, rather than for his age and need for female companionship. Something he developed quite a few years ago much to her distaste.  
  
Still, she knew there was still someplace inside him that cared for her, last night had proven it. The way he had so gently smoothed her hair, and his reassuring that her father was alright. He did still love her, though gladly not the way he used to.  
  
Ren leaned her head against the glass and closed her eyes trying to forget the feeling of love. That feeling that always brought her pain.  
  
"Twenty minutes till the end of the line!" The conductor yelled down the hall.  
  
Ren opened her eyes again and shoved Indy's feet down to the floor to wake him.  
  
"What was that for?" Indy asked groggily opening his eyes and looking at her.  
  
"We get off in twenty minutes." She told him with a yawn.  
  
"Might want to take a nap." He suggested stretching his arms.  
  
"If I do that I'll never wake up," Ren told him pulling out the hairpins from the back of her head and letting her hair fall.  
  
Indy didn't say anything but watched as she ran her hands through her long black mane, transfixed at the simple things she could do to get his attention.  
  
He leaned on his knees and looked at her closely. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What?" Ren asked snapping out of her daydream.  
  
"Nothing," He said giving up on trying to get anything out of her. If she didn't want to tell him than it was her choice and he wasn't going to make her tell him anything if she didn't want to. Not yet.  
  
"Do you speak English?" Ren asked a young boy as he passed by. The boy nodded.  
  
"Do you know how to get to Aranga Falls?" Indy asked putting an arm around Ren's shoulders as three men walked by. He wanted people to know she was off limits.  
  
"Si Senor," He told them looking around nervously.  
  
Indy and Ren waited a few seconds but he didn't continue.  
  
Ren pulled out a small bag and took out some bills.  
  
"Los Sientos Senora, I cannot tell you." The boy told her refusing to take the money.  
  
"Why?" Indy asked not liking his fidgety mood.  
  
"Please Senor, I cannot tell you how to get there."  
  
"Why can't you tell us?" Ren asked bending down so she was eye level with him.  
  
"Some men come here days ago. Tell us that two American strangers would come and ask that, one would be a woman with long dark hair. Threaten us not to tell."  
  
Ren gave him a sad smile and got up. "Then we wont get you in any trouble,"  
  
"Gracias Senora." The boy said with evident relief walking off back into the crowded streets.  
  
"Wonderful," Ren muttered with evident contempt.  
  
"Come on, lets see if anyone else'll tell. Money speaks in many languages." Indy said leading her towards what looked like a bar. Ren followed reluctantly not wanting to cause much trouble for the already poverty stricken people that lived there.  
  
And knowing Indy, wherever he was trouble wasn't too far behind.  
  



	9. Cahpter 9

Ren walked slowly behind Indy as he led her to a small house.

"Why do you always have to threaten people?" Ren asked curiously.

"I didn't threaten him." Indy told her defensively

Ren rolled her eyes and stopped as she saw a small figure crouched in the corner of the porch.

Indy saw it too and walked over to where it was. He saw a small girl with large fearful eyes peering up at him through messy dark hair. Slowly he bent down to his knees and tipped back his hat.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He promised reaching a hand out to pull back a few strands of her hair that hung in the face.

The girl quickly cried out something before she latched herself onto him. Indyquicklyd his arms around her and stood up taking her with him.

Ren watched in awe as he smoothed back the girls' hair as she cried on his shoulder. She had no idea he was good with kids. She knew he liked them but didn't know he could handle them.

"Indy?" She asked after a minute not knowing what was going on.

Indy walked over to her and handed the girl to her.

"Her names Gabriella." He told Ren as she gave him a questioning look.

"As in Miguel's daughter Gabriella?" Ren asked holding on tightly to the small trembling girl. Indy ignored her and slowly stepped through the small door.

The room was dark, musty and humid. He could hardly see, but the room smelled of death. He'd felt that presence many a times but now he was taken back.

Maybe because he didn't know the people who had been killed, maybe it was because he never took the time to ask I they had children.

Almost immediately he caught sight of the bodies lying on the floor. But it was not just Miguel. In the dim light he could make out the faint outline of a woman and a child's bodies as well. Seeing the child's lifeless form made his teeth grind together.

Ren waited patiently holding Gabriella as Indy searched inside. She could only guess what had happened and she felt pity inside her. The girl she was holding couldn't be more than five.

"Well?" Ren asked fearfully as Indy emerged from the hut with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Miguel's dead." He told her and Ren could've sworn she saw tears forming in his eyes, but he looked away from her before she could be positive.

But Ren felt her heart sink. Miguel was the only one who would know where to take them. And she herself felt like she might cry.

Indy gently put an arm around Ren's shoulder and ruffled Gabriella's dark hair.

"We'll find someone else Ren, I promised you I'd help and I'll be damned if I give up now."

Ren only nodded in a silent thanks.

"Lets go see if we can find somewhere to stay overnight." He suggested leading her back where they had come from not ten minutes ago. Knowing that if he found who had done that, he would give them no mercy.

A/N: Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

The room was dark, and it was silent save only for the sounds of the street below and the steady snoring of Indy.

Ren lay on the bed thinking. Miguel was her biggest hope of finding her father, but now that was ruined, and now Ren was on her own. She had Indy of course, she'd always had him, ever since the day they met. But this was getting rough, people were already dead, a girl had to grow up without her family because Ren wouldn't listen to the warnings she'd received.

Ren looked over at Gabriella who was nestled between Indy and herself, she was fast asleep tired from crying. Ren smoothed the hair away from the girl's forehead, a plan formulating in her head. It would be against her father's wishes but Ren would be damned in hell before she voluntarily led Indy into something dangerous.

Slowly she got out of the bed, paying special attention not to wake either Gabriella or Indy as she quietly got all her things together. She would have to make the rest of the journey alone; this was her father, not just some archeological object that they normally sought after, and she had a sick feeling in her stomach that she wasn't going to come back from this one. She quickly took the pad of paper and pen off the small desk and squinted in the darkness to leave a quick note.

"Bye Jones," Ren whispered into the darkness. "I love you," Then she silently closed the door behind her and made her way out of the hotel.

Indy was rudely awoken the next morning as Gabriella jumped onto him holding a piece of paper.

Indy patted her head affectionately before sitting up. Ren wasn't next to him. 'Must be in the bathroom,' He thought seeing the closed door. He sat back and stretched but Gabriella shoved the paper in his face.

"What is this?" He asked rubbing his eyes; it was too early in the morning, the sun was barely out.

Gabriella just waved it back and forth widely until he took it.

Indy tried to focus on the letters as the pale sunlight came through the window.

_Indy, _

_I'm going on this alone. DO NOT FOLLOW ME. I MEAN IT JONES. This is bigger than either of us, he is MY DAD and it's MY job to find him, not yours. SO STAY OUT OF IT. Take Gabriella and go home, just get away from here before you get hurt. I'm serious, no one has a gun pointed at my head, no ones making me write this, so GET OUT NOW. Leave as soon as you find this, I left some money in your bag. Henry Jones Jr. if you don't take me seriously and try to find me I'll kill you myself._

_Ren_

Indy never felt more awake in his life as he sprung out of bed and gathered his stuff together. As if he would stay behind, Ren would not get rid of him so easily.

"Gabriella, do you have any family?" Indy asked as the girl stared at him with her dark eyes. "Uh, tu tenges familia?"

"Si," She replied.

"Good, uh, bien. Vamos a tu familia, si?''

"Si,'' she replied slowly.

"I have to go after Ren, uh yo nessicito,"

"Okay," Gabriella said.

Indy stared at her feeling like a complete moron, she spoke English.

"Alright," He said making sure he had everything. "Let's go,"

Gabriella got off the bed and they headed out together. Indy didn't know exactly where to start looking but he knew that Ren was in over her head and would need his help sooner than later.

He managed to smile down at Gabriella when she took his hand as they headed out into the early morning streets. A new day dawned, and it was going to bring more then Indy could guess.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Next chapter coming soon as long as I get some reviews! Lol. Jk. I'll post anyway.


End file.
